Truth or Dare
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Alesha and Lexie are known as The Dare Girls. Find out the dares they do and if there dares lead to realtionships.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 1**

A gaggle of girls walked though the school doors only laughing at something one of them had said. These 6 girls were the tightest group of friends in the school. The consisted of Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Alesha and Lexie. They were known as the Truth or Dare girls. The girls loved this game and played it any chance they got. Usually they were in school and to the girls that just made it more interesting.

They were currently listening to Lexie's story of the dare she had for the weekend. Her sister's long time boyfriend Derek loved watching baseball and during the most important game of the year, the girls had dared Lexie to steal the remote after he had turned it on and change channels to drive him crazy. She had just finished telling the girls how she had hid in the kitchen, watching Derek's reaction. And when Mark had realized it was Lexie he had chased her round the house and upon capturing her imprisoned her in his arms while he watched the rest of the game leaving her with no ways of escape. Her sister had found this very amusing and to Lexie's despair so had Derek's best friend Mark. Lexie had a crush on Mark and he didn't know but the girls did.

"So Gabriella you ready for you dare," smiled Lexie

"Oh god," groaned Gabriella a smile on her face

"And we have decided that today your dare is to kiss Troy Bolton," smirked Sharpay

"What," shrieked Gabriella

Troy Bolton was the golden boy of school, basketball captain, student body president and he every girl in school drooling after him. It was known to the 5 girls that Gabriella had a massive crush on Troy. Since Gabriella once chose truth and they asked her who she liked.

He was also the girls friends.

I should probably tell you how the girls play the game.

They all get a dare on Monday and have to the Monday after to complete the dare, if they complete the dare before time limit they were given another dare. The dares were stupid and harmless.

Sharpay loved pink so one time the girls dared her to wear nothing pink but a really wacky outfit to school and she had turned up in white shorts, a orange strapless top, yellow leg warmers with green spots, white sweatbands one her wrists and black pumps. She had even tied her hair up in two bunches, her hair frizzy and a blue head band on her head. The whole school had thought she had gone crazy.

Another time Taylor had been dared to steal Chad Danforth basketball this dare had taken all week since he took it everywhere with him- except the shower. So Taylor had been forced to sneak into the locker room and take it and leave a note saying she was getting some practice in. Chad had taken it well since Taylor was in girlfriend but he had never let the ball out of his seat since.

Kelsi had once been dared to order a pizza for Ryan's Evans-Sharpay's twin brother-with pepperoni on it. The girls had been in the Evans house for this one and it was hilarious. What made it funnier was Kelsi had a crush on Ryan so the pizza had I like you on it. And it took Ryan ages to work out which of the girls liked him. Now Ryan and Kelsi are very happy together.

Alesha once had to run though the boys locker room and back out.

Back to present the girls were receiving their dares.

"Lexie we have an extra special dare for you," grinned Gabriella

"Please don't let it involve Mark," pleaded Lexie

"You have to tell him how you feel," whispered Gabriella

"No I pass," said Lexie

"You can't pass you've used this month's pass," smirked Gabriella

"Is she trying to pass on a dare?" asked Mark coming up behind the girls

"Yep," smiled Gabriella a plan forming in her mind

"May I ask what the dare is?" asked Mark

Lexie shakes her head at the other girls.

"She has to tell you something," said Gabriella before running off.

"GABRIELLA," shouted Lexie taking off after her.

"Do I want to know what she has to tell me?" asked Mark

"Depends on how you feel about her," said Alesha before her Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor walked off to homeroom.

These four girls would receive their dares at lunch. When they were together as a group.

Meanwhile Gabriella was hiding from Lexie in homeroom and fretting about her dare. She couldn't kiss Troy Bolton but she had already had her pass for the month.

Lunch time came and the girls gathered at the lunch table.

"Alesha we all know at the moment you have an obsession with I Wanna Dance With Somebody. We all know you have a fantastic voice and dance moves. So your dare is when you hear the song wherever you are you have to dance to it and sing. It won't be played in class," grinned Gabriella

"Done," smiled Alesha

"So Lexie, Gabriella have you completed your dares yet?" asked Sharpay grinning

Both girls shook their heads and grimaced at each other.

"Look Gabs there's Troy why don't you just go and plant one on him now," grinned Sharpay

"Absolutely not," protested Gabriella

But as Gabriella said this Troy passed by the table and Sharpay pushes Gabriella in front of him.

He looked at her, she blushed and ran out of the cafeteria. Troy chuckled and sat down with the girls.

"Did you guys give her a dare involving me?" asked Troy  
"Maybe but you'll have to go to her and find out," smiled Sharpay

Troy turns and heads out of the cafeteria in search of Gabriella. Meanwhile Lexie and Alesha turn to Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor.

"Now time for your dares," smirked Alesha and Lexie

"Sharpay you have to apply a fake tattoo to Ryan's arm and set his alarm half an hour earlier," smirked Lexie

"He'll kill me," said Sharpay

"Hmm tattoo," Kelsi murmured

"Ok I know you are dating my brother but please don't do that in front of me," Sharpay said

"Sorry," apologized Kelsi

"So Taylor you have to put to pink glitter in Chad's locker or on his basketball but you have to put glue on the basketball," giggled Sharpay

"And Kelsi you have to wear the shortest skirt you own to school this week," said Lexie

The girls all put the hands in middle of the table and break saying deal as they do. They have now made a deal that they all have to stick with.

Meanwhile Troy is searching for Gabriella to find out what her dare was and to see if she was ok.

He finds her in their secret place-on the roof- curled up the bench.

"Gabriella," calls Troy

Gabriella looks up suddenly and rolls of the bench hitting the floor hard.

"Ow" she moans

Troy rushes over and helps her to her feet.

"You've come to find me to find out what my dare is haven't you?" asked Gabriella

"I know it has something to do with me," said Troy "But if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to," he adds

"I have to do it by midnight on Sunday or I have to pay a $2 fine to each of the girls," sighed Gabriella

"Would you rather pay the girls $12 or do the dare?" asked Troy

"Pay the girls," said Gabriella

"Is the dare really that bad?" asked Troy

"To me yes," said Gabriella "I really don't want to do it," she added

"So go pay the girls then," said Troy

"I could but then they'll accuse me of being chicken and make me do the dare anyway," said Gabriella

"So do the dare and prove them wrong," said Troy

Gabriella looks up at Troy she finds he is inches from her face. A rush of confidence runs though her veins and she leans up pressing her lips to Troy's. What she doesn't except Troy to do is respond to her kiss. But when he does the whole game changes. Her arms wind around his neck as his wind around her waist tugging her closer. Even though her arms are around his neck her hands reach up to tangle in his hair.

The moment is ruined by the bell ringing and Troy pulls his lips away from Gabriella's.

"I take it that was your dare," smirked Troy

"Shut up," murmured Gabriella leaning up to kiss him again.

"Brie we need to go to class," smirked Troy  
"But I want to kiss you," whined Gabriella

"Do you want to be late?" asked Troy  
"At the moment I don't care but I have free period," breathed Gabriella leaning up her lips searching for Troy's.

With a groan Troy lowers his lips to Gabriella again the outside world disappearing.

To find out if the other girls do their dares and if Gabriella tells the girls that she has done her dare you'll have to wait to see.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 2**

It was Monday morning and it was time to find out if all the girls had done their dares or if some were paying up.

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Alesha turned to Lexie and Gabriella to see if the juicy dares had been completed.

Everyone knew that Alesha had done her dare because there were videos of her dancing all over YouTube.

Sharpay had fake tattooed Ryan's arm and set his alarm half earlier and he had hit the roof. Until he found out Kelsi loved the tattoo and then he wasn't that mad anymore expect for losing half an hour of his beauty sleep.

Chad's books and stuff still had lost the sparkle from the pink glitter Taylor had stashed in his locker but since he loved her, her let it go.

Kelsi had even worn her shortest skirt and it had gone down very well with lads especially Ryan who just walked with her all day and glared at any guy who was trying to check her out. That had been hilarious to watch actually all of the dares at been.

But the girls still didn't know if Gabriella had kissed Troy and if Lexie had told Mark she loved him.

They were soon answered when the boys in questioned came up and kissed their girls before walking off with them.

So there you go you've witnessed a week in the life of a Truth and Dare girl. And two new relationships.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
